Honeymoon Bliss
by Theresa471
Summary: This is a M rated story involving Lee and Amanda on there honeymoon in Hawaii. However with the resurfacing of the spy network run by Anderson Cooper now having been killed by Stetson. They continue there job to go after Lee and Amanda during there honeymoon.
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: This is a M rated story. Please be warned throughout the chapters,

Honeymoon Bliss

Chapter One

Amanda Stetson just couldn't believed it. They were heading to Hawaii for a week to be on there honeymoon with the blessing from Billy Melrose and his wife as a wedding present. Even though they would of gone to the Catskills skiing, even though very little snow had been falling the past few weeks.

There bags had been packed with the flight to Hawaii would be leaving in three hours. Her husband was on the phone talking to my mother and the boys with all of them wishing our best with the honeymoon in Hawaii.

Currently she had just had a bout of morning sickness with the last of it today. She just hopes that she won't be getting sick on the plane from the baby. Walking into the bedroom she checked her things to make sure she had everything she will need for the week.

One thing she will no doubt be doing the week will be eating a great deal and sex with her husband. He's a type of person to have sex on any type of surface to make his wife happy in every aspect, as with himself. She still doesn't believe it that her own boss would give her that kind of wedding gift costing a great deal of money.

It was on his dime for the week.

Her husband came into the bedroom smiling. "Your mother says hi as with Jamie and Philip. They are wishing us all of the best being in Hawaii." He came over to her to plant a soft kiss onto her lips, while afterwards he touches her stomach gently. He says the following to her.

"How about a quickie to get our motors running to the airport?" He places her onto the bed laying her down with taking her her shoes to begin with. For a quick moment he had thought that she was going to turn him down.

And before she knew it. All of her clothes had been taken off as with his. He was going down on her thinking it would be a quick one. He knew all of her sensitive areas at this point She was moaning loudly with her entire body and hips jerking from the pain and pleasure for what her husband was doing to her.

She just about wasn't able to handle it any further. When all of a sudden he enter her hard with his member to surprise her in a big way. He had full control of her and the emotions the both of them were feeling. He really wanted to let go inside, however with the shortness of time he finished up quietly with a quick orgasm as with his wife feeling some what disappointed.

They were bound to make it up in Hawaii with no one to stop them at all.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hawaii Spy Network

Three of the only members left of Anderson Cooper's network had come out of hiding after the last of the Sharp shooters for the United States had left months ago. It was now safe to come out of the cold to begin again with there operations. One of there sources from the states had sent an communications telling them that Lee Stetson and his wife Amanda will be flying to Hawaii on a honeymoon with the boss of the Spy agency fitting the bill.

"Does it say where they will be staying?" Eric Dane working in Hawaii the past few weeks was one of the lucky few to survive.

"Yes, Eric it does. They are going to be staying Waki Ti hotel on the fourth floor rooms 435. It has two bedrooms, kitchen, living area, sauna and a very large shower/bath, and a balcony anyone will be able to get in very easy before anyone knows it." Donaldson says with finishing up with the last of the communications. "There is something else Eric. They want us to kidnap one of them. No doubt they want Amanda King with having to be pregnant no less. They want us to make Stetson suffer while trying to get out valuable information out of him with the truth serum we have acquired."

Saying his words with a snicker in his demeanor..."Excellent! This will be the final time we will have to deal with Lee Stetson for all. Cooper Anderson will be proud of us, even though we all know it was Lee Stetson that had shot him inside his office." Eric replied with his two fellow agents decided to leave to get something to eat before going to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Honeymoon Bliss

Chapter Two

While they were on the long flight. Amanda had fallen asleep. The stewardess had brought over the food since it was time with everyone hungry and bored with three more hours of flying time.

Lee had to wake her with touching her face ever so gentle. She slowly wakes with wanting to know why he woke her. "Are you hungry Amanda dinner is here?" He asked with the stewardess waiting to hand her the food tray.

"Sure! I am hungry and thirsty. Thanks Stewardess for bringing it to us." She replied with sitting up from her seat.

The young woman places the tray of chicken, mash potatoes and string beans with a can of diet soda and water. It was the same for Lee's tray as well. "Thank you!" He said to the woman moving forward to serve the other passengers.

"Amanda, you need to eat. I don't need you getting sick with the baby." He said with real concern for his wife and child.

"I am eating Lee. I am hungry as a horse. Along with something else I need as well." She places a hand onto his crotch. There was no one behind, front of them or across from them sitting. She would be able to play a little while eating her food.

He wasn't able to take what she was doing to him. He wanted to take her right now, even though it wasn't possible accept the bathrooms in the back of them. She would never go for it with having to place his hand over her mouth to be quiet.

He was thinking of getting up the nerve to asked her in her ear and sees what happens with his idea.

"REALLY LEE! What is we get caught for god sake?" She said with looking around on whether anyone was able to hear her.

"Lets go quickly. The stewardess is busy with the customers up front." He replies with the both of them getting up.

They enter the men's toilet with just enough room to move. Lee pulls down his pants after opening up the buttons, while Amanda did the same and taking them off to drop to the floor. She raises her leg to be place onto his shoulder. As he pushes in hard to have her cry out with his hand over her mouth.

She was in pain and in pleasure at the same time as he started to push into her quickly with each of the strokes hitting her G-Spot. She pushed her hips into him to feel the full power of his member inside of her. She wanted this over quick before they are able to get caught.

Several more strokes. He was done with his orgasm and spilling into her. She really didn't enjoy it since it was taking a real risk. Maybe when they are alone in there hotel rooms, they will be able to enjoy each other's bodies.

Getting dressed fast with the both of them and washing there hands. They walk out of the men's bathroom to head back to there seats without anyone noticing a thing. It would give her a chance to finish up the last of her food and soda. Maybe she can asked the stewardess on whether there was any type of desserts.

"Sure there is Mrs. Stetson. You can have either vanilla ice cream or apple pie. What would you like to have?" She asked.

"I will like to have both if possible. This baby I am carrying is hungry as well." The three of them chuckled at her sense of humor.

"I will be right back with the ice cream and apple pie." She responded with walking away to head for the galley.

Lee turns to face her. "Are you all right?" He says to his wife with a half crooked smile.

"I really wanted more of you that that men's bathroom. We rushed so much that I really couldn't enjoy myself with the chances we were taking. Hopefully we will be able to make it up at our hotel in Hawaii." Amanda replied and before she knew it the stewardess arrived with her desserts. Now she was in her glory for when it comes to ice cream and apple pie.

"That ice cream and apple pie will be going good with pussy as well and me eating it with getting to your core." He announced to have his wife blush for a first time in a long while.


	3. Chapter 3

Honeymoon Bliss

Chapter Three

Finally the long flight had landed at the airport. Lee and Amanda couldn't wait to get to there hotel rooms to sleep or anything else that was in there minds.

The first thing Lee did after getting there luggage was to head outside of the airport to rent a vehicle at the rent-a-center near the terminal entrance. Walking outside the weather was just lovely in the high eighties with very low humidity.

He told his wife to wait and sit on one of the benches until he was done signing the paperwork. Ten minutes later he drives up to the curve with a smile on his face. "Get in sweetie. We are on our way with the directions to the hotel." He says with opening the door for her after getting out of the driver side. He gives her a kiss onto the lips to get his motor off and running.

She didn't say a word getting into the front seat. While the two of them were being watched by Donaldson from the spy network. He took out his cell-phone to call Eric at his motel room to give him an update. They would have to start working on the plan before it gets to be too hard to capture one or the both.

"Yes, what is it Donaldson?" Eric asked finishing up his lunch with the other two agents.

"Sir, they have finally arrived the Stetsons. What do you want me to do now?" He asked with getting back into his black truck.

"Go to there hotel and just keep an eye on them in case they decide to leave the hotel at some point. Understand my orders Jack?" He asked with slight annoyance in his demeanor.

"Yes sir, I understand very well. Don't you think I could use some help with needing a break for god sake?" He bitched.

"All right I will send Edmond to help you out. I need results Jack." He slammed his phone after ending the conversation with one of his associates.

Edmond after seeing Eric slam the phone. He left the motel room to head for the hotel for where the Stetsons are located.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lee Stetson was all arms for when it comes to his sexy, pregnant wife in the shower. She wasn't able to keep up with him. However he did lie the way she had gone down on him with his hands holding her head into place and pushing further into his member. One thing she was good about was not having the gag reflex taking over to ruin things.

However he was in his glory with the sensations that she was causing with his throat, tongue and mouth overall. He continued to moan hopefully with no one would be able to hear him from the other rooms.

This time he had to stop her before he comes too quickly and won't be able to make his wife happy on the first day of there honeymoon. This time they were try it again like they were inside the airplane's men's bathroom. She lifted her one leg against his shoulder in the shower with the hot water falling down onto them.

She had been able to work out with her friends to help keep herself very mobile with raising her legs high into the air. She was ready for him in a big way. She opened herself to him with letting go all of her energies to have this man love her in any way she desired. And right now his member was at the edge of her opening feeling the heat. He promptly push up into her to have her cry out loud with moving into her cervix and filling her to the brim.

She needed to take in short deep breaths into her lungs before she winds up passing out from lack of air. He was rock solid hard pounding her cervix and gushing inside from hitting the G-spot as well. She kept on telling him with her all of a sudden guts, "Please harder Lee!" She cried out not able to take much more of the punishment.

After a few more strokes hard into his wife. He finally comes hard into her body and falling into her against the shower stall from sheer exhaustion. The both of them needed to rest a little before starting anything else. However she was starting to be hungry. Even though she needed sleep then anything else from the long flight.


	4. Chapter 4

Honeymoon Bliss

Chapter Four

Lee Stetson really wasn't able to sleep. He tells his wife. As she was changing into her sweat shirt and just panties to sleep for a few hours. "I can't sleep right now Amanda. I think that I will check the shopping mall down below for an hour or so. I just might come back with a surprise or two for you when you're able to wake later." He says with getting dressed with placing on his sweats with pockets in order to carry his wallet, money and most of all his weapon just in case."

"Is that necessary Lee with packing your gun?" She announced with placing herself under the blankets to get warm. All of a sudden she felt chilled with every time she sees Lee with his weapon.

"You know better then that Amanda. We are both in the spy business, and we need to protect our selves no matter where we just might be." He said with coming over to sit down next to her and bending down to give her a kiss onto her moist lips.

"I love you, Lee. Please be very careful while you're shopping sweetie. " She said with placing her hand onto his crotch of his sweats to have him thinking about coming back quick. What he wanted to do was look for a variety shop that has sex toys to use on the honeymoon.

"See you soon Amanda. I will lock the door when I leave. Sweet dreams!" He responds with leaving the bedroom to head for the front door.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lee had to be careful. He had heard the rumors from Billy and other agencies that the Oasis Spy Network was up and running again with agents in Hawaii and other countries. He had no idea on whether any of those agents would be after him and his wife Amanda while on honeymoon.

Moving to the elevator on the sixth floor. He pressed the button to take him to the level of the shopping center. When the elevator opened up on the level and walking out. He checked the directory for any type of variety shop and there was on the lower level named "Toys for Sex."

He thought it was a great title for a variety sex shop. Taking the elevator back down to the sub basement. He walked out to a busy area of customers shopping no doubt from the hotel and outside from the streets. He was told to head down the ramp to reach the shop and he would be finding it.

He just couldn't believe his eyes. The shop was huge having to be two levels. He moves through the doors with asking one of the employees to help him out with having a blush come on.

"How can I help you sir?" The young man says to the new customer.

"I have just gotten married in the states. I am here in Hawaii with my wife and I would like to surprise her with some sex toys that will knock her socks off." He says with the young man to take him to an aisle that all size dildo's, suction cups for both the breasts, vagina and a man's penis. "Wow! Look at all these items." Picking up two sizes of dildos. While moving to another aisle with cuffs and ropes to tied the legs to the bed post or any other surface.

"How about oils and lotions? We have those this way to help with any type of entry sir." He responded with choosing the best for his money.

"I will take your choices. I think I have enough items for the honeymoon. Thank you so much for your help. I need to pay at the register with the credit card. Here you go for helping out with a small tip." Stetson hands him a ten dollar bill for helping him out.

"Thank you so much for your help and I hope all goes well with your honeymoon. My name is Jake Donaldson. Thank you for coming to the shop."

"No problem." As Lee heads for the register with his purchases in the basket, while Donaldson was watching him leave.


	5. Chapter 5

Honeymoon Bliss

Chapter Five

Back in the states

Billy Melrose was hopping mad after reading the report coming from Hawaii. He just couldn't believed it that some of the Oasis spy network agents had survived with going into hiding from the sharp shooters some months ago with the operation.

He has a bad feeling that who ever is still alive will be gong after Lee and Amanda on there honeymoon. He asked the radio room to try and make contact with Lee on his special communications device that he keeps on him or in his suit case for where ever he travels.

So far there hasn't been any luck with trying to make contact with him or Amanda. Billy had asked Francine to try and help out with taking turns with the operator to continue to try.

Billy cursed like hell in his office during the late hour. He needed to check with agent Wilkson in his office on whether there were agents assigned in Hawaii working on cases. Agent Wilkson knocked on his door with the information from his computer terminal.

"How do we stand agent Wilkson?" Billy snickered with his question while taking in a deep breath.

"There are two agents on assignment during the past few weeks from the local agency in Hawaii. I will contact the office in Hawaii and find out on where they are currently in order to protect Stetson and Amanda." He says to Melrose feeling the stress leave him for the moment.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lee walked into his rooms with making sure the door was locked. He looked around to see that Amanda had opened the window leading to the balcony in the living room. He closed and lock the window making sure it was locked tight.

Since his wife was sleeping in the adjourning room. He started to devised his plan to attack her with all of the sex toys he brought. He wasn't going to let her out of his grips until he was done. And if this means that she won't be able to walk for a day or two, it would be worth it with the money he spent.

Taking out the items he was going to use. He needed to take a quick shower before starting any type of sexual activity.

Ten minutes later...

Stetson comes out of the shower after drying himself off and placing a large white towel that he brought along for the honeymoon. He was now ready to wake his wife up...

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Amanda was moaning so loud that she wasn't able to keep her mouth closed from the pain and pleasure that he husband was causing in between her legs. He had her rump under two pillows and her vagina up high while he was using his toys on her driving the heat inside to be a sun burst going on inside of her.

She had never experienced anything like it. Even when she was married to Joe. He had never used these type of toys in the bedroom.

Moments later he takes out the nipple clips to really drive his wife nuts. Even though she agreed, she had no idea what she was in for when the pain level will rise two notches, while Lee was now between her legs with his mouth and tongue ready for action...


	6. Chapter 6

Author Notes: Just reminding the readers that this story has a M Rating, so please be warned in what you're reading. Thanks.

Honeymoon Bliss

Chapter Sixth

How much more was Amanda able to take from her husband? She had never been through this type of torture for when it comes to sexual pleasure.

She was trying to breath through her nose with short breaths. "Jesus Lee...please slow down already. I am not able to keep up with the pace you're going." She says as another wave of pain and pleasure went through her entire body.

He was making up for lost time with her after being separate during those two years after breaking away from each other and asking for an assignment in Russia and other countries.

"What's the matter you're not able to take it Amanda? Stop being such a prude at times. You know damn well you're sexy as hell and just wants it very badly coming from me." He takes another lick of her swollen clit and nub to have her jerking from her very sensitive bundle of nerves.

"OMG! Damn it Lee. Please go gentle on me for now. I am so sore and swollen all over my entire body." She tries to grin a little even though her sensitive areas is throbbing to the point of causing a friction of heat coming from her insides.

"Do you want me to stop Amanda?" He asked right to the point with the question. Along with his anger wanting to have a great honeymoon with his wife and it entails the sex acts as well.

"No I don't want you to stop. I am however asking you to go gentle now with all of the rough stuff you displayed earlier on me. I have the right as your wife to go slower and softer on me." And in her mind at some time during the honeymoon she plans her revenge on him as well.

"Fine Amanda." He said simply as that after hearing her out. However it was a moment later when he flips her over onto her stomach wanting to know in what he was going to do next to her.

What she didn't know was the fact that Lee Stetson was being cagey with placing hand cuffs onto her wrists on each of the head posts. She was trying to fight him with not liking the idea of being caught like this. Next came her ankles with ropes tying her ankles to the bottom posts to keep her into place.

"Now I am really mad Lee Stetson. Please let me go before this situation gets ugly." She said with him laughing hard at her.

"Oh really Amanda! Who is now in a worst shape without getting away from your restraints?" He responded with placing lotion into his hands to rub it on the outside and inside of her anus. She had never been in this situation before and no doubt when this is all over. She will be upset and pack to leave to head back to the United States.


	7. Chapter 7

Honeymoon Bliss

Chapter Seven

Just when he was going to answer her. There was a loud noise coming from the living room. "Lee! What is going on?" Amanda said as he quickly unlocked the cuffs and ropes and picking up his gun from the dresser.

"Be quiet! I need to find out what is going on Amanda. You're going to stay here in the bedroom."

"No way! I am going to be you're back up." She places her robe back on to cover her naked body. She will stay in the shadows in case someone had broken in from the balcony.

Holding his gun with wearing just his boxers placing them on quickly.

All of a sudden Amanda screams out. "Lee! Look out there is someone behind you." This is when Amanda pointed her gun at the man trying to use a rope around his neck. She was able to hit the man into his chest twice and shoulder to fall to the rug.

Lee bent down to check his pulse in the neck. "He's dead." While Lee check for an I.D. in his pants pocket. "His name is Donaldson and it seems he works for the Oasis Spy Network." He looks up at Amanda scared as hell. "We need to call the hotel security and tell them that someone had broken inside the living room balcony. However I suggest we get dressed first before looking like idiots without no clothes on." Lee suggested with quickly moving to the bedrooms to change into clothes.

After getting dressed quickly and calling hotel security along with Hawaii police. Lee and Amanda were able to show there I.D. to security and the police explaining them the entire situation.

"Mr. Stetson, I am agent Monroe from you're same organization. Billy Melrose asked me to come here to let you know that the spy network was up and running again. And it seems that your wife Amanda shot one of them trying to captured the both of you while you're here on honeymoon."

"We expected as much agent Monroe. Now we will have to explain it to the police." Lee said with the medical examiner bringing the body out into the hallway with the plastic covering over the entire body.

"Mr. Stetson we will need a full statement from you and your wife at the precinct. You're been cleared in the matter since we have two eye witnesses that state they saw someone climbing down from the roof and breaking the window from the balcony." Lt. Hon replied to have Lee and Amanda feeling better.

In unison..."Thank god!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Some time later at the PRECINCT only five miles away from the hotel. Lt. Hon and one other were shaking the hands of Stetson and Amanda for a job well done with protecting themselves from Edward Donaldson.

"Mr. Stetson, you're agency were able to find and captured the other two from the Spy Network. One of them is Eric Dane fr which you probably heard of him?" Lt. Hon asked in a serious demeanor.

"I know him Lt. Hon. What is going to happen to them now?" Lee asked with looking over at his wife sitting across from him in Lt. Hon's office.

"They will be taken back to the states for where they will be put on trial for crimes they had committed in the states and other countries. But in the meantime you're free to go and enjoy the rest of your honeymoon."

"Thank god!" Amanda said with a smirk on her face. And it would seem to indicate that she was willing to continue on with the honeymoon.

OUTSIDE THE PRECINCT It was hot outside with the overhead sun beaming down on Lee and Amanda kissing.

She tells him in his ear that she wants the full range of treatment coming from him and his sex toys no matter how much it was going to hurt.

"Really!" He said as they broke off the kiss to head for there vehicle and the hotel, along with the hotel repairing the balcony window at no cost to them.

FINAL CHAPTER COMING UP WITH CHAPTER EIGHT.


	8. Chapter 8

Author Notes: This is the final M chapter for this story. Thanks for reading.

Honeymoon Bliss

Chapter Eight

Back in the states Billy Melrose and Francine Desmond were very proud of Lee Stetson and his wife Amanda for being cagey with killing one of the Oasis Spy Network agents and the other two being arrested and on it's way back to the states for sentencing.

He was really amazed with having to read the report from the agent working in Hawaii on a case. He had stated that it was Amanda having used her gun to shoot and kill the spy having climbed down from the roof and breaking into the window of the balcony.

One thing for sure she deserves some type of medal for saving Lee from being killed by Donaldson and having placed a rope around his neck at the time of the attack.

Francine was having a drink in Billy's office celebrating. "I still can't believe it that Amanda had the nerve to shoot that bastard trying to choke Lee with the rope?" She finishes up the bourbon while asking for another.

"Well Francine she had the guts and much more. I will have to speak with the president of the united states to see that Amanda gets a special citation for what she was able to do."

"Are you serious Billy?" She says with taking the drink and downing it quickly.

"Yes, I am Francine. Listen you're going have to stop being interested in Lee romantically when he's married and in love with Amanda." Billy says with a full steam of anger directed at his agent.

"You're right Billy. I just can't seem to stop after all this time. I will try my best to get over him in that kid of fashion. Can I have another drink please Billy? I might as well get myself drunk before going on home."

"I will join you since we are both off duty now and I called my wife to come and get me with telling her about Lee and Amanda. She was very happy with the news, even though she didn't like the idea of me getting drunk without her."

"Why don't you two go out somewhere and celebrate in a bar like as Kelly's?" She states with drinking the bourbon really quick.

Pointing his finger at her..."That's a great idea! I will do it, and no doubt my wife will be more than willing to get drunk for one night at least." He said with a smirk on with his expression.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Amanda didn't realize what she was getting herself into with her husband. Between the blind fold, a cloth in her mouth to muzzle the screams and moans. Lee had her upside down on a bar that he had brought and put together with a trolley.

He was going his best to make her come so hard from his mouth and penis inside of her. It was amazing on how she had become pregnant in the first place. If she didn't before, this honeymoon would of probably would of made her pregnant.

She had screamed out too many times indicating that Lee was doing his job proper to make his wife very happy.

Amanda didn't know how she was going to last the next six days with what Lee had planned for her...

THE END OF THE BEGINNING


End file.
